Jen and Deathoc: Dawn of TheNecroWeavers
by SoulAlly Hanna
Summary: Jen's story continues. This time with more friends and Deathoc gets a new look at his SoulWeaver friend. What more could she be hiding? This book is mostly in English, with some Spanish. Artix translates most of it in the first couple chapters


Jen and Deathoc

Book 2

The Dawn of The NecroWeavers

Part 1

Jen

Prologue

Jen walked done the road, kicking up pebbles as she went. The meeting with her mother had gone as she had expected: badly.

Lust just didn't know how to raise a kid. Plus, Jen felt… odd around her. She didn't really know why.

Noxes

"Sally." Jen said, ponding on the door. "Sally, abrir la puerta!"

"OK, OK!" Sally said. "No need to yell at me in Spanish!"

Sally opened the door. She was still in pink and her hair was still in pigtails, unlike Jen, who was wearing a black robe and hood, Sally didn't seem to change her appearance that much.

"Where is Noxes?" Jen asked.

"Oh, he just went out for a second. He'll be back before you know it!"

Jen hoped she was right. She had no time to waist.

Sitting down, Jen got out an old tomb she had been reading. It was in Spanish, which Jen had no problem with.

_El amanecer de la NecroWeavers _

_el caos tejedores y nigromantes son poderosos como son. ¿Qué podría ser mejor, entonces los dos combinan? ¡NADA! Los NecroWeavers son sólo eso: caos tejiendo nigromantes_

_Podría decirse que es la cosa más fuerte que nunca he encontrado, los NecroWeavers son inteligente, ingenioso y valiente. _

The door opened and Jen put the book down.

"Ahh, Jen." Noxes said. "There you are! Lets get down to work!"

Deathoc

"Again, Jen! I want to see that undead darncing, not… whatever THAT is!" Noxes yelled.

Closing her eyes, Jen felt the connection between her and the undead in front of her. She forced it to dance. She felt the strings of its undead body moving as she opened her eyes. Perfect.

"Wow…" Sally said, eyed wide.

"Interesting…" Muttered to himself. "I will defiantly keep an eye on this one…"

"Jen? What are you doing here?"

When Jen turned to face the speaker, she really wished she hadn't.

"DEATHOC!" Jen gasped. "I… what are you… you weren't… I…"

"I… I was…" Deathoc started. He was in his human form at present.

"He was coming to learn from me, too, Jen." Noxes said. "I had no idea you knew each other!"

"He… he is my SoulAlly…"

"Interesting indeed!" Noxes muttered. "So, you are a SoulWeaver then, Jen?"

"ChaosWeaver…" Jen complained. Why didn't anyone call her that? She HATED being called a SoulWeaver.

"And my friend!" Deathoc stated.

"Hmm…" Sally thought. "Really? She doesn't seem like she likes most people, Deathic."

"Deathoc…" Deathoc mumbled. "And she is friends with ME!"

"I'm not saying she isn't, Deathie! Its just a little surprising. I thought, I don't know… that you'd be more… Evil?"

"Its Deathoc… and Jen is not Evil, just a ChaosWeaver."

"And a necromancer!"

"She wont be if I can help it!"

"STOP IT THE TWO OF YOU!" Jen yelled at the top of her lungs. "Por la luz!"

Noxes clapped his hands, passively. "Now, children." He said in his teaching tone. "Why don't we all talk this out. Necromancer to necromancer. Jen has the right to be what she wants to be as much as you do, Deathoc, my boy!"

"Don't call me 'boy'." Deathoc muttered.

"Me voy…" Jen muttered, leaving.

"That went well…" Sally said sarcastically.

Artix

"Cada vex!" Jen muttered to herself. "Why cant he just leave me alone?"

"Well, necromancer," A male voice said behind Jen. "Not everyone gets the personnel space thing, you know."

"No body asked you, paladin." Jen told the voice. With her hood up, no one would recognize her.

"You asked it to the air, my friend." The voice replied. "I think you DID ask me. How could you tell I was a paladin, by the way?"

"You think I would be a necromancer and not know when I sense a paladin?"

"Good point, good point. My name is Artix. May as well know it."

"Artix? Well, my name is… hmm…" Jen grinned. "You don't need to know. I know a lot about you."

"Oh really?" Artix asked, walking up to her.

"Oh yes!" Jen's grin widened. "You are the one that helped that hero and Vayle take down Noxes in the school of necromancy."

"Indeed I am!"

"I would of thought you'd be… I don't know… taller, with a deeper voice?"

"I get that a lot." He shrugged.

"So, what is it you want, Artix?" Jen asked, more strictly now.

"Just want to rid the world of darkness. If you knew anything about me, you'd know that."

"I mean, fro me." She stopped for a moment. "A NecroWever."

"I had no idea you were…"

"I think you did. At least you SHOULD have known…"

"Well then…"

Jen raised her hand and Artix was still. He couldn't move!

"'NecroWeavers son fuertes, con la habilidad para controlar el cuerpo con el alma.'" Jen muttered. "In other words, you CANT stop me."

Artix looked at her in shock. If he could of, he would have said: "I will still try!"

Smiling, Jen released him. "Run along, paladin. I don't want you here." She said. "We WILL meet again, and I wont be alone."

"Neither will I, NecroWever!" Artix growled. "Next time we meet, I will SHOW YOU why NecroWeavers are a rear bread!"

Jen just laughed. This was going better then she had wanted. Her plan may have been a little… different then she had hoped, but it was still working perfectly.

As Jen walked away, Artix up at her. "I won't fail…" He muttered. "I… I will not let THAT happen again…"

Silence fell as Artix struggled to his feet. "The NecroWeavers are not to be trusted."

Book 2

Artix

Prologue

"This NecroWever." Tomix asked. "Did she give you a name?"

"No." Artix said. "She just… I don't even really KNOW what that was!"

"Interesting…" Tomix muttered. "I had no clue NecroWeavers still trained in Lore. The last known NecroWever was destroyed years ago!"

"Apparently this one didn't get the memo.."

Tomix looked at Artix in wonder. "And she just… left you?"

"Yup." Artix replied, not sure what he was getting at.

"Well," Came a feminine voice. "Not all NecroWeavers are Evil, I guess." Jen smiled.

"Jen!" Tomix was shocked. She wasn't meant to be in Ravenloss! "What are you doing here?"

"Warlic gave me the day off!" Jen said. "So, I came down here! Hiz!"

"Wait a second…" Artix mumbled. "I know that voice…"

"Oh! Hi!" Jen said. "I don't think we've met… my name is Jen! I'm a ChaosWeaver who is leaning to be a mage! Warlic is a GREAT teacher, you know!"

"I bet he is…" Artix said, still thinking about the voice. "Tomix, can I talk to you alone, please."

"Uh… sure…" Tomix replied, slightly confused.

"I think that may be her…" Artix said after walking out of earshot.

"What do you mean?" Tomix whispered. "She was with Warlic and Deathoc yesterday. Just because she's Lust's kid doesn't mean she's Evil!"

"I know that. But she sounds exactly like her!"

"Artix, she is my friend and I will not hear this bad tone about her." Tomix said, strictly. "If you have no more evidence about this, then I want nothing more to do with it."

"But…" Artix tried.

"I said nothing more, Artix. Nothing more."

Artix stood there in shock. Why didn't Tomix believe him? Jen could be just as Evil as she wanted to be! She was even a ChaosWeaver!

It looked like he was flying this one solo…

Nythera

"You really think thats posable, Jen?" Nythera asked, looking up from the book.

"It's worth a try!" Jen grinned.

Artix leaned his head against the tree. The two "magi" were trying out a new feather-fall spell and Jen seemed really happy about it.

"OK…" Nythera said. "I don't know about this tho."

Standing up, she walked to the side of the mountain and knocked off one of the bottles they had gathered. Closing her eyes, she muttered something Artix did not understand and the bottle stopped falling. Instead, it floated to a safe spot on a rock.

"It… it worked!" Nythera yelled, smiling.

"I told you it was worth a try!" Jen grinned.

"Great." Artix muttered. "It worked. Can I go now? I really need to train myself, you know!"

"Just one more spell, Artix!" Jen said kindly. "Please?"

Jen had her brown eyes wide in a way that most people couldn't resist.

"Oh, OK, fine." Artix gave in. "What else do you want us to do?"

"Well…" Jen pulled out a book. "I was looking at this spell." -She pointed to a light based spell that was similar to Necromancy in a way-"It seems interesting, and I don't really know if it works… I was thinking, since your a paladin, maybe you could help me find out?"

"I don't know, Jen." Artix said. "It seems very Necromantic. I don't think that's the kind of thing you should be learning."

"I'm not going to LEARN it, silly!" Jen giggled. "I just want to know if it works! I don't think it will tho!"

"Then why try?"

"Why not?"

She was doing that thing again. Whenever she wanted to know something and no one would let her know it, she'd drag some one else into it.

"Please?" Jen asked again.

"I'm sorry." Artix said. "I wont, nor can, cast this spell."

"Why not?"

"We'll talk about that later, Jen. Maybe… I don't fully understand it myself…"

Xan

"Hmm…" Artix thought. "She doesn't seem to be trying to hide that she's that NecroWever from me, but no one else seems to see it…"

He sighed. Was she just using her skills to play mind games with him? It seemed like it.

"It doesn't make any sense…"

"No, it doesn't, does it?" A voice asked.

"Again with the voice in the shadows?" Artix muttered. "Can't you people ever show yourself?"

"Well, we ALL do it at least once, paladin!" Xan said, walking out from behind a tree with something in his hands.

"XAN!" Jen yelled, jumping in the way of him and Artix.

"Jen?" Artix said in shock. "Where did you..? Never mind! I don't want to know what your doing here."

"No, no you don't!" Jen replied. "But I DO want to know what YOUR doing here, Xan!"

"Well, actually, Jen, I was looking for some one." Xan said. "She seems to be seen here a lot, and I wanted to see for myself if there was truly another NecroWever."

"And if there is?" Jen asked, seeming to know something Xan did not.

"Then I will eliminate it like the rest of them were." Xan said simply.

"And what makes you think you can do that?"

"I am a mage, Jen. Like you. I know some tricks with Necromancers and ChaosWeavers cant be do difficult to handle."

"And if you CANT stop them?"

"Oh, I will, Jen. I will stop them. And KILL them!" Xan laughed wildly.

"And who says I will let you." Jen's words were sharp as knifes as her had raised.

Xan grinned. "And here she is. The last NecroWever." He said. "Lets end this now, Jen."

"Couldn't of said it better!"

Jen looked hard at Xan, a dark ball of energy building in her hand. Stepping back a step or two, she let the ball loose. It hit Xan in the chest.

Grinning harder, Xan lanced a fireball at Jen, who only just missed it by jumping out of the way. He wasn't even remotely effected by Jen's spell.

Artix's eyed were on Jen. She really wasn't trying to hide from him. Why did she want HIM to know and no one else?

Jen raised her hand again. This time, she couldn't even cast the spell before Xan's fire hit her.

"Any last words, Weaver?" Xan said, standing over her.

"Pesadillas no se hicieron para durar. Cerrar mis ojos para encontrar un verdadero despertar." Jen muttered, closing her eyed.


End file.
